


The Apprentice & His Master

by anti_ela



Series: Young Severus Snape [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anti_ela/pseuds/anti_ela
Summary: Horace Slughorn pushed into the room and approached the desk, his face red behind his mustache. Severus Snape stalked in behind him and shut the door, but moved no closer.Albus raised his eyebrows.Horace huffed. "Albus, I cannot abide this young man's impertinence--"





	The Apprentice & His Master

Raised voices and echoing footsteps announced Albus Dumbledore's visitors before they appeared. He set aside his quill and parchment, steepled his fingers, and focused on the door. "Come in," he called as the steps faltered.

Horace Slughorn pushed into the room and approached the desk, his face red behind his mustache. Severus Snape stalked in behind him and shut the door, but moved no closer.

Albus raised his eyebrows.

Horace huffed. "Albus, I cannot abide this young man's impertinence--"

"Headmaster, they are not learning--"

"Surely they can read the book! Even you can't believe sixth years to be illiterate, Severus."

"Read the book! How fortunate," Snape hissed, prowling over to Slughorn, "that the very text which has not been corrected in decades allows you ample time to court your students. Sit down, shut up, read the book! I must go chatter with my favorites! Did Renlay give you enough candy to pass today, Horace?"

"Encouraging a young man's interest, shall we say, giving him a bit of opportunity--"

"Of course, exchanging favors with teenagers is perfectly normal--"

"I don't think your opinion of decent behavior--"

"Yes, and if even I find you disgusting, Sluggy, just imagine! Use your full faculties for once and just imagine!" Snape glowered up at Slughorn's bemused frown, quivering fist clenched tightly beside his wand.

Albus stroked his mustache with one hand, eyes twinkling. "Well," he said, "I believe the short duration of your apprenticeship may be less of an impediment than I feared, Severus. Can I interest either of you in an acid pop?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Snape wanted to wreck Slughorn because Snape thought he was creepy to Lily 🤷


End file.
